


Delicate Flower

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [205]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, birth defect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The birth defect was enough for the baby to be abandoned, to be left in the hospital while her twin was taken home and loved. Thankfully, there were still people who were able to love her even with her imperfect body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, do come in, and please ignore the headless ghost and the zombie over there is a vegan so put down the shotgun, aaand relax. We’re all friends here, well, the vampire is questionable.
> 
> Soo, I need to explain something. This round of 15Minutes happened at the start of August but due to shitty internet connection at the location this round took place, I was unable to upload these little stories, but I was given the task to upload my stories once home. However, asking an insomniac who hasn’t slept for almost a month and drugged heavily due to allergies wasn’t the best decision, since I forgot to do it while thinking I haaad done it. My mistake came into the light when dearest ItAlmostWorked! went in a merry search for a couple of fic’s, so here I am uploading them. 
> 
> Now if you my dearest heart are familiar with the 15Minutes series, be a dear and skip your way over to the section marked SLIGHT CHANGE, but if you aren’t familiar please stay with me. So, 15Minutes is a series of short little stories written by me, your lunatic host, and each story is a small payment for my friends (6 mad-souls to be exact) and each story is written within the time of 15Minutes hence the name of this series; now due to the limited amount of time the story is written in a panicked haze and there are plenty of mistakes, bad grammar and enough typos that if they were turned to gold I’d be filthy rich.
> 
> Now if you can’t handle poor grammar, typos and bad writing, then please leave now and save yourself unnecessary pain. However, if you want to continue, then follow me down to SLIGHT CHANGE.
> 
> SLIGHT CHANGE in the usual game is the fact that we’re dealing with a theme this round, and the theme here is Child Stiles, but worry not, ItAlmostWorked! still has the power to give me a few crumbs of wishes such as she wanted female Stiles, and Stiles isn’t the biological daughter of the Stilinski’s because she’s an Argent, but for some strange reason Victoria and Chris decided to give her up for adoption, and that’s all ItAlmostWorked! gave me.

`You can’t just abandon her. ´ Claudia hissed while following the very people who should be the most devoted to baby girl Argent, a baby that unlike her twin hadn’t been blessed with a proper name. 

`She’s your daughter. ´ Claudia cries out, positively horrified by the willingness of the stone-faced woman who’d given birth to twin-girls, a woman with cold-eyes, and a heart so cold it made it easy for her to abandon her own child.

`She needs you. ´ Claudia says rather pleadingly to the father who’d visited the baby almost daily, and yet now it seemed that even he appeared willing to abandon the little baby girl. Chris does appear torn with the decision, and that’s what pushes her on to try and talk this man from making a terrible mistake.

`I’m sorry. ´ is all Chris says after a short pause, his voice low and pained destroying any hope Claudia had about the man refusing to abandon the baby that needed him, needed her family. She can see in Chris’ eyes that this isn’t something he wants to do, but the set of his shoulders also reveals to her his made-up his mind and will not budge even an inch.

That these people were able to just leave one of their own, a child who’d already crossed several hurdles with a degree of surprising success, it made Claudia blood boil.

It was positively enraging that after fighting so hard, clinging on to life so bravely, that baby girl Argent would be abandoned like she was nothing more than an old sock. Claudia couldn’t help but feel like the Argents didn’t deserve their daughters. 

This whole situation it hurt her deeply, after all she was unable to have a child of her own and these unworthy people were blessed with two, but instead of cherishing both of their daughters they were now abandoning the one who needed them the most.

`You – you disgusting people don’t deserve her. ´ Claudia states viciousl while following the Argents and their lawyer.

`You cold-hearted cow, ´ Claudia spits furiously at Victoria Argent as the group pauses to sign the last of the paperwork, her heart is full of anger and hurt as she continues to speak to the heartless woman glaring at her, `You don’t deserve to be a mother. You don’t goddamn deserve to have her, and you most certainly do not deserve to have her sister. ´

Choosing to ignore her, Mrs. Argent turns her attention back to the paperwork, one hand wrapped around the strong arm of her cowardly husband. Claudia really just wants to punch some sense into the two parents standing before her, she just wants to shake rather violently some sense or at least some sense of decency into them, she wants her own moral compass to slip into the hearts of these two disgusting people so that Chris and Victoria could find it in them to be the parents the brave little girl in her care deserved.

`That little girl, that baby girl down the hall, ´ Claudia fumes while pointing towards the direction of the room where the poor child lay attached to so many machines, wires and tubes stuck to her tiny body as the continued to hang-on to life with both hands, `she’s a fighter. She fought to make it this far, and now you heartless cowards are just going to abandon her? ´

Still, being ignored, Claudia throws her arms up into the air and shouts in frustration, `Jesus fucking Christ, it’s like you were waiting for her to just die, and now that there’s some hope…´ and then it hits her like a building worth of material, and the startled and guilty look on Chris’ face says it all.

`You – you were waiting for her to die. ´ Claudia whispers, and suddenly she feels sick and weak in the knees.

It takes Claudia to shake of the state of shock that had taken hold of her, enough so that the Argents and their lawyer have reached the elevator by the time she’s back to chasing after them. Her heart so full of bitterness and rage that her hands are shaking as she stops the elevator doors from closing behind the Argents, she’s too angry to just allow these people to go before she’s ready to let them leave.

Claudia notes with now vague interest how miserable Chris looks, how there’s a heavy cloud of sadness in his eyes, she finds Victoria as cold and disgusted as she’d appeared the few-times she’d been to look at the child that she refused to claim as her daughter, then there was Gerard who would soon be a grandfather to just one child and he truly looked annoyed and angry with how Claudia wouldn’t just let them abandon one of their own so easily.

`You, Argents, are disgusting people. Positively vile. ´ Claudia snarls at the three Argents, she knows the lawyer isn’t to blame for their decision and so leaves the man be.

`I will pray, I will fucking pray, every goddamn day until I die, that the child you keep will one day see the monsters you are. ´ Claudia declares loudly, the gasp of outrage that leaves the ice-queen doesn’t stop her one bit, `I will also pray that the girls do not grow-up as twisted and bad as their mother and father, and their fucking heartless grandfather, because the world seriously don’t need anymore disgusting people like you. ´

Stepping back from the elevator, she waves a dismissing hand at the Argents before saying, `Now the three of you can fuck-off and may misery strike you all! ´ and with that Claudia Stilinski said her goodbyes to the Argents, heading straight to the little girl that had now been truly abandoned by her parents, her family, and as if knowing this the baby was crying like never before.

`Oh, brave little girl, ´ she softly speaks to the baby girl that had been abandoned simply because her development in utero hadn’t been as flawless as that her twin-sister, her little lunges weren’t as strong and perfect as baby-Allison, and the most noticeable flaw was the intestines of the baby now wrapped up in protective material outside of the tiny body.

`I’m here, you’re not alone, sweet child. ´ Claudia tells the tiny baby, reaching down to gently give the child some human contact, running the tips of her fingers tracing the delicate crown of the tiny head imagining for a moment the little girl wearing a pretty little sparkling tiara on her head; Claudia hadn’t once thought that this baby wouldn’t make it, even though so many had felt the chances of baby girl Argent B surviving was slim, she’d just known the moment she saw the baby that this kid wasn’t going to skip on the experience of life and all its wonders.

`Hush now, little one, you don’t need people around you who aren’t willing to fight with you. ´ Claudia tells the child as it continues to as best it, it’s a distressing sight but she remains brave and strong for the baby. Leaning in closer and peering down at the baby, Claudia could understand that it was upsetting seeing parts that should be inside the body of your baby, and having to continue seeing them packed-up like some leftovers wasn’t easy, but to abandon your own child because of such things as Gastroschisis and a few other issues it just wasn’t right. It was especially not right when you had enough money to easily afford and ensure the best care for your child, which was the unfair case with the Argents. 

If Claudia had been able to have a baby of her own, and she or he had been born in this shape as baby-girl Argent B, nothing in this world would’ve kept her away from her baby and knowing her husband there was no doubt that John wouldn’t have even for a second thought about abandoning their child; goddamn it, John would probably sell a kidney on the black market to ensure any child they had would get the best care possible, hell, John would even go as far as to accept any financial help her father would eagerly offer them.

In hopes of comforting the crying child Claudia begins to sing to the baby, the way she did to every child in her care, willing the baby to settle and know that not everyone had given-up on her.

**~*~**

When Claudia dragged him to her place of work, demanding he come and see the baby she’d set her heart on adopting, John hadn’t exactly been eager, he’d seen enough misery and pain that day while at work to not wish to see a sickly child straight off of work. But while he’d wanted to take a shower, maybe grab a beer before dinner, maybe watch some TV before convincing Claudia they should go to bed a little bit earlier than usual, John found himself doing what would please his wife.

John wasn’t sold, not one bit, on the idea of adopting a child with such serious birth defects as the child Claudia had set her heart on. In all honesty, he was firmly against it which had been the source of the resent heated arguments. Claudia hadn’t appreciated his list, not simply because of the reasons he’d listed for why they shouldn’t adopt the little girl, but also because he’d been dumb enough to write on not only a paper napkin that had come with a side of burger and fries, but he’d also used another napkin that pretty much revealed he’d also had another unhealthy meal at another establishment; John wasn’t sure whether or not the extra healthy meals Claudia was showing down his throat was because of his laps in healthy eating, or because it was the best way to punish him for being an unsensitive asshole who wrote a list of reason of why a child with birth defects shouldn’t be their daughter, it was of course possible he was being punished for both infractions.

Feeling confident that he wouldn’t change his mind on the matter of adoption, John followed his wife over to the small cot in the far-off corner of the room, watching all the while how Claudia positively lights-up at the sight of the baby, it didn’t clearly matter to Claudia that the baby was screaming her bloody head off.

`I brought someone very special with me today, ´ he hears his wife say to the child he’s yet had the courage to look at, he’s surprised how the loud cries begin to lessen as his wife speaks to the child, `he might look all big and scary, but don’t you worry, he’s a big softy so show him what a good girl you are. ´

`I’m neither big or scary looking. ´ John grumbles before finally moving to stand on the other-side of the cot, then with one steadying breath he turns his gaze down at the little girl that had captured Claudia’s heart.

The breath he’s been holding escapes him the moment tearful eyes looked up at him, and goddamn it, he feels something shift inside of him and he can’t stop himself from reaching down to the tiny child abandoned by its parents.

Suddenly the list he’d memories inside his head just disappears, vanishes as if it had never been locked carefully inside his box of arguments, the baby stops crying almost immediately after she catches his eye.

`I think she likes you. ´ Claudia whispers, one hand softly cupping the top of the head, dark tuffs of hair sticking out from underneath the palm of her hand.

There’s a part of him that really wants to believe that Claudia’s right, but there’s also another part of him that thinks rationally that this child didn’t know him from Adam.

Smiling down at the little girl who had been abandoned by her birth-parents, birth-parents who hadn’t even bothered to name her, John softly whispers a hello to the little girl. 

`Hi there, little one. ´ his f fingers itch to touch the child who looked so small and helpless, and she was helpless since her parents didn’t have her back and thus leaving her alone in the hands of strangers, not all of these strangers as interested in her well-being as his wife was. John wants to comfort the baby, but he’s both afraid of getting too attached to the baby and he was afraid of possibly hurting her, there were so many wires and tubes stuck to her tiny fragile body that to him the baby seemed painfully delicate.

`Isn’t she just adorable? ´ Claudia asks him then, and John can’t help but nod because the baby had an adorable face for sure. John is about to ask Claudia for more details on the health of the child, when suddenly he feels something small ad soft take a hold of his finger,

His heart skips and beat, and until he looks down at the tiny hand wrapped around his finger he doesn’t dare to breathe, and suddenly this tiny bit of contact doesn’t feel like enough for him; John wants to hold this baby safe in his arms, and he feels a need to make sure she’s safe and happy, and John really wants to make sure that this child doesn’t have to face the world without him there to make sure she’ll come to no harm.

John might’ve visited the abandoned child with the full intention of walking away after what should’ve been a very brief visit, but standing there, his finger held surprisingly tightly by the little girl, a new plan was forming inside of John’s head and it had nothing to do with abandoning this child.

John knows it will be anything but easy adopting the child with special needs, but he would do anything to ensure that he would be able to provide this child everything she needed, even if he might have to ask Mieczyslaw if he’d be willing to help them financial now and again; and knowing Mieczyslaw, he’d be more than happy to help them.

`That’s my girl, charm him good. ´ Claudia laughs softly while reaching down to gently stroke the still tearstained and flushed cheek.

John struggles to dislodge the lump in his throat before speaking, `So, what do we need to do to make her ours? ´

Claudia rounds the cot and hugs him tightly from behind, thanking him over and over again, and it’s a stupid thing to do since he should thank her for forcing him to come and see their daughter.


	2. Please Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, my loveliest of lovelies, so dearest ItAlmostWorked! wished for another chapter to this one, one with Chris' POV with a bit of him back in the day before Baby Argent B was adopted or while the baby gets adopted, she wanted to see Chris regret or struggle with the choice he'd made about Baby Argent B. ItAlmostWorked! also wanted the story to leap into Allison starting High School in Beacon Hills and Chris' concerns about Allison starting at a new school.

Chris has just put his precious daughter down for the night when his phone chimes, the sound causes him to hold his breath while he waits to see whether or not Allison would wake-up. He thanks the stars when it becomes clear she’s not about to wake-up.

Chris ignores the message, thinking it will either have something to do with the family business or Victoria informing him she would be home in a few minutes, enjoying instead the peaceful calm of his sleeping daughter and just allowing himself a moment to not worry about the world outside the room.

Smiling fondly, be it a little sadly, down at the daughter he was able to keep, Chris does his best to not think about the child he couldn’t keep. Chris knows thinking about the child that everyone else pretends or outright says never was, it will only put unnecessary strain on his marriage and family. Thinking about his daughter, the one he had to give-up, will only make it harder for him to be the father Allison deserves. 

Leaning down to kiss his daughter goodnight, Chris wishes his little girl sweet dreams and hopes briefly that she knows how much he loves her. Chris does love Allison, with his entire heart, but there are moments when he feels guilty for keeping her while just abandoning her sister, and during those moments when the guilt sits heavy in his heart Chris knows he becomes distant.

Taking out his phone while checking on the windows, Chris wonders briefly if Allison's twin-sister would ever have a father who put her to be and worried about her safety, or would she just be passed around without ever finding a safe place to call her home.

A sense of immense dread and concern fills his belly and mind, and with shaky hands and searching for a distraction, Chris checks his phone. 

Chris holds his breath when he recognizes the string of numbers, it's a familiar phone number, one that he'd memories. His anxious heart races madly within his chest as he reads the message sent to him, he knows even without reading that the subject of the message would be his daughter, not Allison but the other one. What Chris fears is that this message would bring him a news of death, and he's not sure he could handle the idea that his daughter had died all alone in some hospital bed. Breathing in a shaky breath, Chris begins to read the message sent to him. 

**Baby B will be adopted tomorrow afternoon. More details? **

Chris sinks to the floor, his back against the crib that was allowed to stay, his hands are shaking as he stares at the message and weighs his options.

_Does he want to know more?_

_What good would knowing more do?_

_Can he go on, not knowing if the people were good?_

In the end he decides to ask for more details, he sits anxiously waiting for what little information his contact would be willing to give him when the sound of Victoria coming home, not alone, never alone these days. Chris suspects his father doesn’t trust him not to do something stupid, and so Gerard has been staying them for months now, ever since Victoria caught him sneaking to the hospital to check on their daughter.

**Husband and Wife. No Children. Husband is a police officer. Wife a nurse. **

_Police officer and a nurse,_ Chris thinks, not sure what to feel about any of it. Certainly a nurse would probably be able to handle the medical needs of his daughter more than he or Victoria could, but would a police officer and a nurse be financial secure and able enough to afford all the medical treatments of his daughter? Would they love her still when the bills piled up? Did they love or care for her now?

**The wife is willing to give-up her job to better care for the child. **

A thought whispers into his head then, a suspicion gnarls at his insides as he asks for the name of these would be parents of his daughter, he gets a response immediately.

**You know I can’t do that. Closed adoption and all that. **

Of course, Chris known that there was a limit to what he was allowed to know, still, not knowing the names of the people who were to adopt his daughter made it impossible for him to investigate them.

Cursing silently, Chris does his best to not let his emotions to get the better of him.

He had no rights left to demand_ anything_ when it came to the daughter he’d abandoned simply because she was as Kate put it Defective. Chris had agreed to abandon one child to ensure he didn’t lose Allison, and of course, he hadn’t wanted to lose Victoria even if at the moment there was a drop of resentment that he felt towards her for making him chose between his daughters.

_I can’t blame her for this,_ Chris thinks after a moment, after all he’d agreed to abandon the baby without really putting up a fight. He’d agreed to it, even while it felt like the worst possible thing to do.

He’d spent months hoping, trying gently to nudge Victoria’s feelings on the baby they left behind, all the while knowing Victoria wouldn’t change her mind, not after she’d made up her mind.

`Bringing a child like that into this family, Christopher, would be unwise and cruel all around. ´ she’d said on the night she’d informed him that their second-daughter wouldn’t be theirs, the news had come as a shock to him and he’d been angry and hurt by this decision. 

However, after a couple of hours of arguing, Chris admitted defeat and acknowledge that everyone but he was right.

Chris should be grateful that the baby was even allowed to liv, after all, children with defects weren’t the sort that appeared in the family trees of hunters, or if they did then they were dispatched swiftly. A lot of accidents were known to happen in hunter families were a weak child was born, a lot of accidental drownings and the occasional peanut-incident.

At least now the baby had a chance at life, a chance to grow-up and be happy.

Hearing his wife coming up the stairs, Chris hurriedly gets onto his feet, and dries his tears before putting on a brave face, he’d made his choice all those months ago and now he had to liv with it.

There was always a price to pay being an Argent, sacrifices had to be made.

_She’ll be safe, _Chris thinks as the door to the nursery opens.

~*~

Chris feels the worry and uneasiness he’d felt for the long hours of Allison’s first-day in Beacon Hills High School, this was her first-day in a new school for his daughter and her first-day, and he knew from personal experience how difficult it could be to make friends when moving into a new town or city. Chris knew his daughter had been genuinely worried that the day wouldn’t go well for her, and so he too had worried about how her day would go, but seeing Allison now happily talking and laughing whole-heartedly with a group of people was a fantastic sign.

Allison hadn’t exactly been thrilled to learn they were moving, forcing her to leave friends she’d had for five-long years, and she’d been so convinced she wouldn’t be able to make friends in Beacon Hills, but it seemed she’d done just fine.

Parking his car, Chris waits and watches for a minute the interaction between his daughter and her new friends, noticing how the shortest male of the group an uneven-jawed kid with dark hair and kind-eyes was completely in awe of Allison which could be a problem, he can also see how the blond-girl doesn’t appear completely sold on his daughter but she appears friendly enough, and the tall and broad young man with the darkest complexion of the group smiled warmly at Allison but said nothing to her directly; then there was the red-head who had her arm wrapped around the arm of a young man who clear had expensive taste in clothes just as she had, she seemed invested in making a good impression on Allison, while her boyfriend didn’t seem as interested in what Allison had to say as he was in what the smallest of the group had to say, as he would laugh whole-heartedly whenever the petit girl said something funny and smile fondly at her when he wasn’t laughing.

Soon enough the group split-up, the five-guys, including the young man with dimples and kind eyes who had stood as close as he dared to the tallest teen in the group, said tallest teen had a thick head of curls and who shared a few words with the smallest of the group before walking-off after his friends, pausing once to look behind him as if to make sure the girl would be fine with Allison; the red-head followed her boyfriend, and the blond-girl followed the group of guys too, although she appeared to be sulking a little once it became clear that the girl who’d had her back to the parking lot wasn’t going to follow them.

Chris waits to see if Allison will notice him, and even sends her a message to tell her he was there but nothing changes, his daughter continues to talk to her new friend. Hoping Allison isn’t going to be too angry with him, Chris gets out of the car and walks over to where she’s standing. It’s not Allison who notices him first, but the girl who didn’t even reach Allison’s shoulder with the top of her head did, and as she starts to turn just enough to be able to see what or who it was that she’d sensed, Allison notices him too.

`Oh My God, dad. ´ Allison says while smiling brightly, her voice was loud and happy, excited even while she slides her arm around the delicate limb of the smaller girl and pulls her to her side before speaking again.

`Dad, what do you think? Don’t you think we look like we could be sisters? Everyone keeps telling us that we look like sisters. ´ 

Chris feels all the colour on his face drain away as he looks at Allison and then the girl Allison had befriended, and Chris’ whole body goes still as he looks at the girl who smiles at him with a degree of shyness that only serves to make her no doubt look younger than her years. Chris can most certainly see why someone might think that Allison and this girl were siblings, and it takes Chris a moment to seek out the comforting differences between his daughter and this girl; Allison’s nose isn’t an upturn one like this girl that Allison keeps close to her, Allison’s skin wasn’t as pale and this poor girl had a great many visible moles, there’s something sharp about the eyes that appeared almost like liquid amber in the light of the sun.

Chris thinks briefly that this girl is a mixture of Allison and his own mother since she had plenty of moles and an upturn nose, hell, this strange girl with a pixie-cut even seemed to have his mothers ears and her long slender-neck which had been ripped open by a feral werewolf when he was nineteen.

`Oh! ´ Allison continued cheerfully, `And guess what, Stiles’ and I, we’ve got the same birthday! ´

The first thought this piece of information gives him is one Chris refuses to give the attention and focus that a part of him would gladly give it, and yet he feels dizzy as he laughs uneasily, `That’s pretty cool, ´ and Allison nods eagerly at this but the girl, Stiles, watches him like she knows he’s hiding something and there’s something unnerving about that look; it reminds Chris of the way his father would look at him back in the day when Chris was full of secrets, secrets Gerard always dragged out of him eventually.

`Right! Same date of birth, like years and everything. ´ Allison goes on excitedly, and Chris can’t help but dart his attention away from his daughter and back to Stiles.

He’d been so sure that this girl couldn’t have been born on the same year as his own daughter, daughters, and yet that’s what Allison had just exclaimed.

`Oh, and Stiles’ is also into archery, dad. ´ Allison shares eagerly, and Chris doesn’t know what to say to this, `She used to compete even. ´

`Really. ´ Chris responds, his voice feels as stiff as his throat feels tight, feeling more and more unwell, `How did you get into archery – Stiles, was it? ´

`Oh, well, ´ here the girl averts her eyes and rubs the back of her neck, clearly a little bit uncomfortable with the question, `There was this weekend, a get-together of sorts, and there were all these different activities and one of them was archery, and well, I gave it a go. ´

`And that was it? ´ Chris asks, all the while feeling more and more unease.

`Pretty much. ´ Stiles responds, shrugging her shoulders, `The guy who ran the archery area, thought I was a natural and went on to talk to mymom and dad. ´

`Natural, you say. ´ Chris laughs nervously, but it becomes abundantly clear by the glare he gets from Stiles’ that she’d misread the laugh completely.

`I picked-up the bow. ´ Stiles says rather defensively, `and I just went to stand at the line, and according to the guy my stance was professional, and when the first arrow hit the target and what can I say, the guy was impressed. ´ Chris as well as Allison can hear the defensiveness loud and clear in Stiles’ voice as she speaks, and the way Stiles begins to stand a little bit taller and holds herself in that way that reminded him of his wife. The way the girl held her head-up high like Victoria did whenever anyone dared to question her capabilities sends a chill through Chris’ body, and all of this makes that unnerving and oddly hopefully thought in his mind that whispers of a child abandoned grow. 

`So, yeah, ´ Stiles continues, voice icy and eyes hard as the stare him down, ` the guy said a was a natural, and maybe I was since I continued to hit the mark with the following five arrows, and whatever he said to my parents archery became a hobby of mine. ´ then with an angry huff, her jaw set, the girl continued voice sharp and angry, `I’ve yet to miss my target, moving or none-moving, so, I dare say he wasn’t entirely wrong. ´

The turning her attention back to Allison, the tightness of anger that had been upon her delicate face vanishing and replaced with a warm and friendly smile which is mirrored in her voice, `I’ve got to go before Isaac freaks the heck out and calls dad. ´

`Alright. You’ll call me later? ´ Allison seemed almost afraid to let her new friend go, and Chris had a feeling he was in deep trouble with his daughter for clearly insulting her newfound friend.

`Of course. It’s going to be awesome to have someone to train with. Like don’t get me wrong, Isaac would probably give it a go again, but I doubt my dad would allow him near an arrow after he shot himself in the leg. ´ her response causes Allison to laugh, and whatever concerns she had about Chris possibly burning down the bridge of friendship she’d built with this girl gone.

`Awesome. ´ Chris hears Allison say, and watches as Stiles starts to follow the path her friends had taken, but pausing the moment Allison calls out after her, `Hey, Stiles. ´

Turning around, an eyebrow raised, Stiles looks back at Allison who smiles gratefully at her new friend.

`Thank you. ´

Looking a little bit perplexed, Stiles asks, `For what? ´

`For, you know, making this day easier for me. ´ Allison explains, a light blush appearing on her cheeks, and this causes Stiles to smile right back at her.

`Glad to be of service. ´ Stiles responds cheerfully before giving Allison a wave of goodbye, then turning around and chasing after the rest of her friends.


	3. Not Thrilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, everyone chill like a chinchilla, and just let me tell you a story and I’m sure once the story is over and done that the dangerous alien on a killings spree has fallen asleep and we can sneak up on it and kill it off, although we might have to sacrifice you Nate. 
> 
> Alrighty, so ItAlmostWorked! wished for another chapter for this particular story, which she apparently likes. I’m frankly surprised she likes this one, but glad, surprised but glad. Anyways so ItAlmostWorked! wanted a moment between angry-Allison and still shook-up Chris, but also a look at Stiles with her female friends, she also wanted a little look into Isaac’s start as a Stilinski. 
> 
> Hi there! How you doing? I hope you are well, and if not, then I wish for you to feel better or for whatever troubles you to pass soon and for good things to come your way soon. Alrighty, so, I'm trying to get the last few stories of the August 15Minutes posted today, but no promises since my cat seems to think me + laptop = playtime.

The silent walk to the car had prepared him for the fact that he was in trouble, and to he wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when his daughter snapped at him once they were inside the car, both working on putting on their seatbelts.

`I swear, ´ Allison hissed angrily while putting on her seatbelt, just from the way his daughter was putting on her seatbelt spoke of just how upset she was with him, `if Stiles doesn’t want to talk to me ever again, because of you, then I’m never going to talk to you ever again. ´

Chris knows his daughter is making an empty threat, one she’s made numerous times before, often right after he and Victoria have informed her of yet another move, but it still strikes an uneasy cord in him since he does believe there is an action in his part that might cause his daughter to cut him out of her life.

_` The way you cut someone else out of yours. ´_ a voice from the past hisses inside his head.

`I’m sorry. ´ the words fall easily from his lips, one of the greater wrongs of his life making every apology in some small way genuine, still, Chris is sorry over his reaction when faced with Allison’s new friend who had one too many similarities with his daughter to not spark uneasy thoughts inside his mind.

`I never meant to upset your new friend, Allison. ´ and that was the truth, although Chris may have been unnerved by the friend his daughter had made, a friend who made him think things that sparked a peculiar feeling of hope and want inside of him, he’d never meant to offend or upset the girl that had clearly made Allison day brighter; the smile she’d worn when Chris had found her on the steps of her new school, hadn’t been seen in days and he’d hate for it to be lost because of some foolish thought inside of his head that made him act strangely.

`Well, you did. ´ his daughter, the one he’d been allowed to keep, snaps at him while crossing her arms over her chest, then turning to glare out the window as they start the drive back to their new home.

`I’m sorry. ´ Chris repeats, struggling not think back to the details of the girl who shared the birthday with his daughter, and who even while small and delicate looking held in her gaze something familiar and strong that made him think of Victoria.

`I’m really sorry, Allison. ´

`It’s not me you should be apologizing too. ´ Allison grumbles from where she sits, she looks as unhappy as she’d appeared as they left for Beacon Hills, and nothing he or his wife could say helped to ease her anger and it was only the distraction of moving into the new house that had pushed back the anger Allison had felt over the move.

`You’re not wrong there, ´ Chris says agreeingly, and he does agree with his daughter who continues to speak with an air of clearly not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

`Stiles, she was, she was really cool from the start. Alright, maybe showing me thumbs-up when I walked into the classroom and being introduced as the new kid wasn’t what people would call cool, but it made me feel a bit less – I don’t know…´

`Alone? ´ Chris ventured a guess, remembering briefly all the times he’d been in Allison’s shoes as a child and how often he’d felt alone even while having siblings to share the burden of being the new kid with him.

Turning around to look at him, anger faded from her eyes as she gives him a short nod of agreement before speaking again, ` Yeah. Less alone. ´

`She showed me around the school, gave me the Stilinski tour. which she didn’t have to do since none of the teachers told her to do it. She just did it, because she’s wanted too. ´ if Chris hadn’t already felt awful about the misunderstanding between him and the girl who made him think of a child long ago abandoned, then he sure would’ve begun to feel bad about upsetting the peculiar girl who’d made Allison’s first-day at Beacon Hills High School a little bit less stressful and lonely.

`Stiles even told me which teachers are cool, and which aren’t. ´ Chris is glad that Stiles had prepared his daughter for teachers that might not be fair or balanced, the sort you had to look out for while navigating through high school. 

`I’m glad she was there for you. ´ Chris dares to say now that his daughter doesn’t glare daggers at him, and Chris would be eternally grateful that Stiles had been willing to help his daughter find her way at yet another new school. 

` Stiles even introduced me to all of her friends, and telling them to look after me, which she obviously didn’t have to do. ´ with how his daughter had struggled to make friends at a few of her previous schools, Chris couldn’t put into words just how grateful and he was that someone had offered to help his daughter when he couldn’t, but above all else he was glad that this person had also offered Allison her friendship but also seemed willing to share her own friends with his daughter. 

`I’m glad Stiles took you under her wing, Allison. ´ Chris says without thinking, and he’s glad someone had stepped-up to help his daughter settle in at Beacon Hills High School, but there was no denying that the girl he’d seen with Allison had left him feeling uneasy and sparking thoughts inside his head that he really didn’t dare to explore.

`Well, she did, but who knows if she’ll still want…´ Allison starts, with each word her voice begins to display just how upset she still was over the first-impression he’d made on Stiles, but then her phone chimes and her attention was switched from being angry at him to checking her phone.

The smile that soon erupts on Allison’s face settles the new rise of nerves within him, but what does make him feel a whole lot less like he’s going to have to deal with a furious daughter for the rest of the day are the words Allison directs at him.

`So, it seems I’m still going to be talking to you. ´

`Oh? ´ Chris can’t help but respond and sneak a glance at Allison’s phone, seeing a picture with Stiles and the girls he’d seen with her and Allison, all smiling up at the him and his daughter, the words “The Girl Squad Misses Their Newest Member!” making him smile too.

`Yeah. ´ Allison answers just as another message announces its arrival.

`Stiles tells me not to be too hard on you. ´ Allison informs him soon enough, chuckling slightly as she continues, `Apparently her dad hasn’t exactly made the best impression on people either. ´

`Well, that’s good, at least for me then. ´ Chris can’t help but say, and he is grateful to know that he didn’t destroy the blooming friendship between his daughter and this girl who made him think of the child was too sick to keep. Although he’d never forgotten about the daughter that his wife had been absolutely disgusted by due to her birth defect, a child his father and sister insisted would never survive or fit in their life the way Allison would and had, Chris could admit he hadn’t thought about the daughter Victoria refused to acknowledge ever existed for a good while now.

`Real good. ´ Allison says before another chime causes her to laugh loudly and merrily.

~*~

Doing her absolute best to try and breathe out all of the negative energy that Mr. Argent had managed to spark inside of her, trying as hard as she might to focus on her breathing instead of on the thoughts that worked against her, Stiles began to make her way to where her friends had gone too whole she remained with Allison to keep her company while Allison was stuck waiting for her dad to pick her up which had felt like the right thing to do at the time; Stiles had just wanted to make sure Allison didn’t feel like she was eager to leave her and to introduce herself to Allison’s dad, since her own dad always insisted on meeting her and Isaac’s new friends which hadn’t happened in years but still, and Stiles had hoped that if Allison’s dad meat her that Allison could start hanging out with her and the others after school.

Stiles willed herself to just walk-off some of the anger that Allison’s dad had planted inside of her by judging her on the shape and size of her body, like her body would define the person she was which wasn’t anything new since it was nothing new; not since she’d crossed the boarder of being but a child and becoming a preteen, being judged for the shape of her body became something Stiles couldn’t help but notice, especially since she couldn’t go a single-year without teachers or other people making the mistake of thinking she was years younger than what she was just because she was smaller than her classmates or back when she was competing the other kids raising their bows in search of victory. 

Stiles didn’t care much for being seen as different or as someone less simply on the basis of her physical appearance, there was nothing more infuriating than having people believe they knew her capabilities simply based on the shape of her body; she would be forever grateful that her parents hadn’t treated her like some delicate flower, instead choosing to teacher her to not let her body hold her back, and to at least try to do the things her little heart desired.

_`It’s better to try and fail, than never to try at all, Little Spark. ´ _her parents had always said to her when she wanted to try something new while also worrying about making a fool of herself while trying something new, and whenever Stiles did fall flat on her face her parents would always repeat those words before reminding her how proud they were of her for just trying to something; although Stiles hadn’t entirely understood how her parents could be proud of her for trying and failing, she’d still appreciated the love and support her parents offered her, more so once she saw what being raised by a parent that didn’t offer you such love and support did to you.

Watching Isaac struggle with accepting the Stilinski-way-of-life during his first-year as a member of her family, and she could easily admit that she’d found it difficult to watch helplessly whenever Isaac suffered through a panic attack which for the first-year was triggered from the smallest of things; it had taken a lot of love and support, counselling and time for Isaac to settle down and come around to the way of the Stilinski-life.

The first-year of Isaac being her foster-brother, which eventually turned into Isaac becoming her forever brother, hadn’t been an easy one since it used to freak Stiles the hell out whenever Isaac had a panic attack, and there had been a lot of panic attacks back in the day before Isaac began to feel safe. Stiles had felt really sad and upset over the fact that Mr. Lahey who was Isaac's biological father hadn’t been nice to him, but Stiles had never been angry with Isaac for all the extra time and attention he needed; her parents had sat her three-year old butt down and her dad had gently explained to her that her foster-brother had been through a lot, since her dad had sat her three-year old but down and explained to her as gently as possible that her foster-brother had been through a lot in his young-life because Mr. Lahey hadn’t been a good daddy to Isaac, and although her dad had been gentle with her Stiles understood that Isaac was a very scared boy who needed her to be gentle and supportive, but she’d also understood she needed to give her foster-brother the room he needed to get comfortable with them, just like their foster kittens and puppies did when they came to stay with them.

Stiles is so deep in her thoughts, that had switched from Mr. Argent to Isaac, that she doesn’t notice or realize she’d reached arrived at her destination and she’s genuinely startled out of her thoughts by Erica’s who was suddenly there to ask her, `Oh no, what happened? ´

Blinking up at the bleachers where Erica and a few others had gathered to watch the Lacrosse try-outs and listen to the colourful insults of coach Finstock, and as Stiles climbs up to where her friends sat Stiles answers Erica’s question with a simple, `Nothing. ´

Of course, her friends who know here possibly far too well, weren’t buying her answer the slightest.

`What did she do? ´ Erica asks, the jump to conclusions confirming Stiles’ suspicion that her childhood friend wasn’t exactly thrilled about having to possible share a little bit more of Stiles with other-people, it didn’t matter how often Stiles told Erica that she was the closest thing to a sister she had or how they spent nearly every weekend together, her best friend still felt oddly insecure whenever Stiles found another person to take under her wing.

`Allison didn’t do anything, ´Stiles sighs, feeling more annoyed with herself at the moment than anything else, since perhaps like Erica she too had jumped to conclusions when it came to Mr. Argent; perhaps, if Harris and a few other teachers hadn’t talked down at her because of the way she looked, maybe she wouldn’t have been so quick to judge Allison’s dad, since now that she was thinking about it there was every chance the man was just startled by the similarities between her and Allison.

`You don’t have to protect her. ´ Erica is quick to say while making room for Stiles to sit between her and Lydia, `you don’t owe _her _anything. ´

Stiles doesn’t miss the way Lydia rolls her eyes at Erica’s behaviour, the brilliant strawberry blond whi’d gotten along with Allison smashingly had experienced and still experienced Erica’s reluctance to accept new people into her and Stiles’ friendship.

`Allison didn’t do anything, Erica, ´ Stiles responds firmly enough that it should tell her best friend to accept that Allison wasn’t the reason for her sudden mood-shift, and as she settled down between her two friends glancing briefly in the direction of her brother who was determined to earn a spot on the Lacrosse team, and not only that he had no desires to get stuck on the bench; Isaac wanted to be on the Lacrosse team, to be good enough to be allowed to play instead of sitting on the bench, and most of all he wanted to make their dad proud, not that their dad wasn’t already proud of Isaac because like Stiles he was very proud of Isaac.

Running her hand over her face in frustration, feeling uncertain on how to exactly proceed with the issue of Allison’s father. Stiles wasn’t only starting to doubt whether or not Mr. Argent had judged her based on the shape and size of her body, it was the quick way Erica had made the wrong assumption when she’d arrived at the bleachers that sparked further doubt into her mind, and considering she’d been already a little bit sensitive about being judged by her shape and size by her teachers that day it was possible she’d leaped to the wrong conclusion; maybe Mr. Argent had just been surprised by the fact that Allison had found another person in Beacon Hills who was interested in archery, and that said person also shared Allison’s birthday while also looking a bit like his own daughter did.

`It’s just, her dad…´ Stiles starts carefully, prepared to have Lydia be the one to help her sort out the thoughts inside her head, but before she can really say much Erica was already jumping in already furious on the behalf of her childhood friend.

`What did he do? ´ Erica growls, wrapping and arm around Stiles arm before moving closer, making it clear once more that there was no such thing as a personal bubble between the two of them. Stiles was pretty grateful that Lydia wasn’t as clingy of a friend as Erica, since that might’ve made the delicate friendship between Erica and Lydia to breakdown completely; Lydia and Erica hadn’t exactly reach the point of friendship where they could withstand anything together since their relationship, a relationship which Stiles had in some small way forced to form between them, but Stiles had hope that one day Lydia and Erica would be genuine friends since they were both awesome int heir own ways.

`Erica, it’s really nothing. ´ Stiles insists while reaching out to place one of her hands on the arm wrapped around her own arm, looking up at the hard-angry lines on the beautiful face of her overprotective friend, then again, Stiles was also overprotective of Erica so who exactly was Stiles to judge Erica?

` I – I’m sure – I’m sure I’m just overreacting, or something. ´ Stiles tells her friends, feeling Lydia’s eyes on her which if Jackson noticed would probably upset him since he was surely trying to impress his girlfriend.

Stiles was really starting to think she’d overreacted to the way Mr. Argent had looked at her, the way he’d spoken to her, maybe she was wrong about the tone of Mr. Argent’s voice?

`I’m sure you’re not. ´ Erica insists while holding on to her a little bit tighter, and Stiles isn’t frankly all that surprised that Erica refused to think that she might be wrong when Erica wanted her to be right, thankfully Lydia wasn’t like Erica and would always be quick to not blindly think that Stiles was as innocent like a baby goat. 

`What happened, Stiles? ´ Lydia asks her while looking at her like she was some science experiment, which always made Stiles feel incredibly uneasy since it felt like the pretty strawberry blond could see all her secrets.

`I honestly don’t know, ´ and Stiles really doesn’t know what went wrong, but she’s genuinely worried she’d been overly defensive after dealing with shitty teachers and jerks all day.

`We, Allison and I, we were just talking, ´ Erica made a peculiar sound at this but Stiles ignored it, Erica would settle down soon and accept Allison into their lives the way she’d done with Jackson and Danny as well as Lydia, ` and he came up to us, which is fine since we didn’t notice he’d arrived, ´ Stiles explains and Lydia gives her a small nod and encouraging her to go on with a faint smile.

`I honestly don’t know what happened. ´ Stiles goes on to say, while thinking back to the reaction Allison’s dad had when it came to her. Stiles could’ve sworn that the once genuinely friendly smile that Allison’s dad had been wearing had been replaced by a fake-one, something that seemed to happen almost as soon as Mr. Argent had looked at her which also when he went strangely pale, then again, maybe Stiles just imagined all of that.

The idea that Allison’s dad might think she wasn’t good enough to be friends with his daughter made her feel uneasy.

`Now that I think about it, Allison was a bit excited, ´ Stiles doesn’t miss the fond smile that reaches Lydia’s eyes then, and Stiles was glad to see that Allison wouldn’t have to work too hard to become friends with Lydia, since Allison would have to chip her way through the layers of ice that surrounded Erica’s cautious heart.

` I’m not even sure she introduced me properly to her dad. ´ Stiles goes on to say after giving it some thought, and she was pretty sure that Allison’s hadn’t introduced her the way her own dad would expect of her and Isaac, then again, her dad could be a bit old-fashioned at times.

`She was a bit too excited to tell her dad about, you know, the whole sharing a birthday thing, ´Stiles explains while winching little at the loudness of coach Finstock’s whistle which rang offensively loudly, and soon enough the peculiar man was barking orders at the bunch of breathless boys causing her to wonder if Finstock’s plan was to wear the guys down to the point where they’d started dropping like flies, and then make a team from the ones still standing; Jackson and Isaac had been training all summer and they were both stubborn enough to refuse to drop, Boyd hadn’t been dumb enough to push himself to the point where he would’ve been breathless while Scott was visibly struggling to catch his breath. 

`Well, Allison did find you too sharing a birthday cool, not sure why. ´Lydia hums, recalling no doubt the moment that piece of information came into the light.

`I think it’s unfortunate that you two share a birthday, ´ Erica says with a huff, ` what if she throws a birthday party on the same day Stiles does? Like, she can’t just expect people to pick between Stiles and her, can she? ´ Erica goes on to say while moving a little bit closer to Stiles, to the point there would be no airflow between their bodies, ` Not that I’d ever pick her over you Stiles. ´

Stiles doesn’t doubt for a second that Erica would pick her.

`We could always have a birthday party together, ´ Stiles says after some thought, although she doubts Allison’s idea of a good birthday party was a sleepover full of movies and games, `or I could have mine the following weekend or something, it’s really not a big thing. It’s just a date and a day, and nothing more. ´

`We can deal with their birthdays when the day arrives, Erica. ´ Lydia sighs from where she sits, glancing over to the field to watch Jackson throw the ball past the goalkeeper, and Stiles can’t help but find it ridiculous how pleased Jackson looked when Lydia applauded his success.

`Exactly. ´ Stiles agrees, before giving Isaac the thumbs up as he glances over to where she sits, she can tell Isaac is really nervous about missing the goal or for the goalkeeper catching the ball, then she yells a few words of encouragements to her anxious brother.

`You’ve got this, Isaac! Just imagined it’s Theo Raeken hiding behind Danny, and he’s just called me an ugly dwarf! ´ the short and determined nod from her brother convinces her that Isaac was going to do just fine.

`The cheerleader try-outs are tomorrow, Stilinski. ´ coach Finstock yells in her direction but Stiles ignores the man, instead going back to talk about Allison’s dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn’t have enough time to get to the part where Stiles accepts that she might’ve overreacted, or the point where she talks her friends to take a picture with her which she sends to Allison, or any of the other things like Stiles and Isaac interaction, but maybe one day, when I'm not battling against time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’d like for Stiles’ and Allison’s paths to cross once they are teenagers and for it to happen in Beacon Hills, and Stiles’ friends find it funny that she and Allison look so much alike, and Allison might even find it cool and when Allison learns they share a birthday; neither girl knows that they have a twin, Stiles knows she has a sister and she has entertained the thought about possibly trying to find her once she's older, but Allison doesn’t even know this much. 
> 
> Maybe, Chris sees Stiles and Allison together at the school, picking Allison up from school on her first-day, and sees her with Stiles and he just can’t miss the similarities between the two girls. 
> 
> Oh, just imagine how thrilled he’ll be when he does find out Stiles is his daughter and she’s neck-deep in werewolf chaos. I can't help but think he's struggled slightly with the decision of abandoning his daughter, and so when he then finds her all those years later, so strong and alive it would be like a punch in the gut because she's so strong and alive; she's not weak or sickly looking, and there's so much will and refusal to surrender to fear or anything in her eyes that Allison lacks. 
> 
> Oh, Victoria is going to be thrilled, isn't she, when she learns the child she'd abandoned lives right there in Beacon Hills and not only that, but she's friends with werewolves and doesn't listen to reason. But she'd also see the potential, the raw but natural potential Stiles has that would make her an excellent leader of their hunter clan, something which I'd bet Gerard and Kate would see too. 
> 
> Oh my, what if Stiles is into archery, and is like really good at it too and knows how to defend herself because her dad (the Sheriff) knows how dangerous the world can be, and so has made sure his daughter can defend herself if need be. 
> 
> What if she's friends with Jackson who once upon a time when they were much younger, said to her something like, `I bet your parents wish they'd put you up for adoption. ´ and he knows he's adopted at this point, but it's the only thing that pops in his head, and Stiles waves his planned-hurtful-words away with a, `My birth-parents did do that. But my mom and dad adopted me, they wanted me and that's so much more special because do you have any idea how much work goes into being allowed to adopt a child? I do. ´ and after that, well, Jackson starts being nicer to Stiles and eventually he confesses to her that he too is adopted. 
> 
> Stiles is also friends with Erica, since they'd both stayed a lot in the hospital, which is also how Stiles and Scott became friends. Maybe adopting Stiles inspired the Stilinski's to foster Isaac when it became clear his life with his dad was anything but safe, and eventually Isaac becomes Stiles' brother and although they can argue at times, they've still got each others backs come what may. 
> 
> Sorry, for rambling on about the stuff inside my head. I'll stop now.


End file.
